


Drunken Speedsters are Honest Speedsters

by TheRoseBanshee



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Consent, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseBanshee/pseuds/TheRoseBanshee
Summary: When Shayera gets Wally drunk for the first time in his life, its Bruce who has to deal with it. Unfortunately it appears alcohol really loosens the lips of the redheaded speedster, and Wally's secrets are spilled.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	1. Drunken confessions

It all started when an offhand comment revealed Wally couldn't get drunk. In fact since he became kid flash when he was 14 he's never been drunk. The watchtower was in repair so the founders meeting was at Wayne manor and Shayera had brought the speedster a gift. A thangerian brew that would probably kill a normal human. 

Now, bruce had a very drunk speedster to take care of. Alone. Everyone else had fled as his scowl grew darker and darker each time Wally would trip or run into a wall. At least Shayera had looked apologetic as she retreated. If it had been anyone else he would have called a cab, but he suspected he had a soft spot for the speedster and his boyish charm, not to mention Wally would be outed as the flash pretty fast. He kept randomly vibrating. His speech was slow like a normal drunk person's though. Bruce found it scientifically interesting how the alcohol was interacting with the metahuman's powers, and would have loved to take blood samples if he wasn't 96% certain Wally's vibrations wouldn't snap the needle inside him. 

The redhead had come in a pair of skinny jeans that made his legs look like they went on for miles and a green t-shirt with a slight v neck. Bruce absentmindedly thought the shirt brought out his eyes. While thinking this, Wally had started pacing, recalling a mission that happened a couple of days ago. Bruce let the corner of his lips go up humored by the slurred enthusiasm as Wally exaggerated some of the details.

"And thash when I's zoomed in and got hits by a lazer," the speedster looked at Bruce with wide sparkling eyes in fear, "but shh dont les batz know he'd have made me go to the medbay"

Bruce's eyes narrowed upset that he hadn't realized wally was hurt when the mission had happened. Wally tripped once again on nothing making Bruce wrestle him down beside him.

"And why wouldn't you report an injury" bruce questioned.

Lifting his knees up to his chin Wally smiled at Bruce, "pshaw don't be silly thas shmall, I handle lots more on my own."

Bruce could feel a tension headache coming on, "like what," he forced himself not to growl out.

Wally scrunched up his face in concentration.  
"hmm...oh yeah” he wrinkled his nose, “one time I had to dig out Slades bullet from my arm... that hurt it kept healing over as I removed it, and I ruined all my towels...I ushully too fast for bullets but my ankle was sprained en by Grodd and the bullet headed rights for GL. Had to shtop it" he almost jumped off the couch reacting the tale.

Bruce was frustrated. That mission was only a month ago, he hadn't been on it, but he HAD noticed the Flash moving a bit slower the following couple days. At the time he had pushed it aside thinking the Flash would go to medbay if something was wrong, but apparently that was not the case. On multiple occasions. He frowned looking at the speedster smiling next to him.  
Wally was the youngest in the group and always smiling. They relied on him to lighten the mood. If Bruce was darkness, Wally was sunshine. He was concerned with how much the younger of the two disregarded his own well being. Especially after the justice lords incident.

He sighed Wally was so drunk he wasn't even aware he was talking to Batman, and since the red head head was being so forthright, might as well just ask him, "why do you always jump in front of things with disregard to your safety?"

Wally laughs much to Bruce's irritation, "I heal fash. I'm not like the rest, I'm not important..just Wally. I... I just run fast so I have to do what I can so's they dont get hurt." 

"And why don't you go to the medbay after?" Bruce frowns.

Wally let's go of his knees to stretch them forward, "I don't want them to know all the times I get hurt, they'll think I'm not fast enough, or p..pa..patronize me. I don't want them to think that specially not batz."

Concerned with the reply and the fact he's the one who gets singled out Bruce asks, "you must be really scared of....batz.” he groans out the nickname that only the flash has ever gotten away calling him.

"That's stupid I jush dont want to be looked down on,” Wally waves his hand, “I wants to be his equal all of their equals. Okay specially batz equal." Wally sighs with a loopy grin on his face as his cheeks flush, "Batz is the best, he's just a big softie and he's soooooo cool. Have you seen him? Hes ripped. When he's angry and glares at me I could just die. He could shove me up against a wall and I would be soooooo happy,” surprised at his own drunken admission he looks down to hide his flush, but his red ears give him away as he continues, “Hes sweet too he just acts aloof but if you ever seen him with a kid, your heart would melt. I've had a crush on him since I was 16." Wally looks like he wants to go on, but as his eyes begin to droop, he let's out a yawn and curls into Bruce's side.

Bruce's cheeks were slightly flushed as he sits still to process. Not a lot stuns batman but the info dump of a very wasted speedster has definitely got his emotions in a blender. As he tends to all the time, Bruce focuses on the negatives first. Wally doesnt think hes important. Bruce frowns at that thought. How can he not think he's important when he's the glue that holds the team together. Hell just look at what happened in the justice lords universe. He shakes his head. Maybe low self confidence is a constant between all the Flashes in all the universes. Maybe that's how their Flash was lost. The thought is harrowing. Bruce could see the justice league splitting if Wally was to disappear, it would be impossible for him to deal with the reminder everyday, and isn't that sobering. Bruce was use to loss and keeping people at a distance. Batman's foundation, his existence is based on loss so he shouldn't feel this attached. Especially to someone 9 years younger than him, but without his bright smiles it would be like an earth without a sun. Cold. 

Snapping himself out of his dark thoughts, he looks down at the intoxicated redhead sleeping against him. His skin is still flushed from the alcohol and his freckles stand out against the red. His hair is windswept as always, and his lips are plump, if a bit chapped from running, and a habit of nervously biting them. Bruce focuses on those lips. He wants to kiss them, wamts to push Wally up against a wall like he had mentioned, but it wouldn't be right even with Wally's monologue about being attracted to him. Wally is drunk and sleeping, instead bruce scoops him up to carry him to a guest room.

Its quick work even with miles of legs the speedster is light, too light, he’ll have Alfred cook extra to remedy that in the morning. Pushing open the guest room door, bruce lays Wally down gently atop the silk sheets.

As he tucks him in and moves to leave a hand grabs his wrist.

"Stay."

The hand let's go as Bruce turns to look into deep green eyes pleading for something the speedster is too intoxicated to understand. The emotion is deep and threatening to break like glass. So Bruce chooses his next words carefully.

"I cant while your not in the right frame of mind, but if you ask me tomorrow we'll see."

Wally closes his eyes and frown. After a second, In a moment of coherency, he nods causing his hair to fall in front of his face. His shallow breaths indicate he's fallen asleep again.

Tucking the hair away, Bruce gently traces the contours of the younger heroes face as he quietly says, "you ARE important Wally, more important than you'll ever know. To all of us...to me."

Wally slowly smile as the words reach him even as he slumbers, and Bruce takes that as his queue to leave.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are not nice, especially waking up with a hangover, and no memory of the night before.

Wally groans as he wakes up, his head is pounding, and he panics realizing he's not in his apartment. The bed is too soft and are those silk sheets. He strains to remember but only bits and pieces seem to pop up. He remembers the founders meeting, they were discussing rebuilding the watchtower. He likes these meetings being here because he gets to see everyone out of costume, especially Bruce. On top of that the meeting included Alfred's cooking. In the short time Wally has known Alfred he has become a favorite. After the food was done and the meeting was winding down Shayera had handed him a weird drink she said it was a thangerian brew. 

Knowing he can't get drunk, he accepted not wanting to be rude. In hindsight he should have thought it weird she had only brought one just for him, but what's done is done. He remembers being pleasantly surprised by the sweet fruity flavor and knocking the whole drink back in one gulp. 

"Yeah," he mumbles, "that was a mistake." Apparently speedsters can get drunk. If the hangover he was experiencing was any indication. He hears the door click and before it can even fully opens, he zips out of bed. Aggh, he groans clutching his head only to fall back to sit on the bed again. Apparently super speed and hangovers do not mix. Momentarily forgetting the intruder he is relieved to hear the voice of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Ah Master Wallace, I see your up. I've brought a pair of clean clothes although I fear they might be somewhat large. I will leave them outside the shower, just set yours on that chair and I will wash them up shortly," the man set the clothes down outside a door in the room making Wally wonder if every guest room has its own shower. Rich people are excessive. 

The kindly man turns around to face him and he can see both concern and amusement twinkle in his eyes, " yes rich people are." Wally blushes realizing he had said that out loud as the butler continues. "After you have freshened up come to the dining room I've prepared food and coffee. It should help."

Wally gives a small nod and thank you as he stands up. He's going slower than he would like, but he does not want a repeat of earlier. After the butler leaves he removes his clothes, his shoes must have been removed by someone last night. He blushes again pretty sure it was batz that must have carried him into the room. He hopes he didn't say anything incriminating last night. So far he remembers mentioning missions, a faint memory of blue eyes, but it's a blur, and he feels like he's still grasping at some important details. 

Deciding to leave it be and to let the memories fall into place when they decide to he enters the shower, and moans. The temperature is perfect and the water pressure feels divine compared to his leaking showerhead at home. It's like some of pain in his muscles and head is just washing away with the water. He stays in the shower a few more minutes than necessary, but when he leaves he notices that his clothes had been whisked away. Shaking his head he has to wonder how Alfred has everything timed perfectly. He picks up the clothes left by alfred. Just as he had said they are definitely too big. The shirt barely wants to stay on his shoulders and thank god the pants are sweats because without ties they would not be happening. 

Lifting the collar up he inhales. It smells clean like laundry detergent, but a faint dark and rich scent lingers underneath. It smells warm and Wally realizes it must be Bruce's cologne. Is it creepy that he knows that he wonders, maybe not but if he sniffs the shirt any longer he's definitely going to be entering creepy stalker town. Reluctantly he let's go of the collar to head downstairs. His stomach agrees as it groans smelling something delicious.

Maybe getting drunk isn't too bad if it means Alfred's cooking for two days in a row. His head disagrees but he can ignore that seeing the spread before him. Alfred went all out. This is enough food to keep him going all day. 

"Master Wallace good to see you looking more alive help yourself, Master Bruce has already eaten and is currently at a meeting." Alfred says all this as he leads the gaping speedster to a chair and pours him a cup of coffee.

"Jeez Alfred you're amazing! Are you sure you don't have superpowers." The butler just smirks at this "You did not need to do all this just for me" Wally misses the grimace turning back to the food. After a plate of food and a cup of coffee at normal speed, Wally feels good enough to tap into his speed again. The rest of the food is gone in a minute. 

As he lies back in the chair content, Alfred returns. Honestly Wally hadn't even realized he left in the first place. Maybe being sneaky is something batz learned from him. Wally giggles at his thoughts earning him a raised eyebrow from the person in question. "Master Wallace I assume everything was to your liking?"

Wally smiles, "everything was delicious, it's nice to feel so full for once." He backtracks seeing Alfred narrows his eyes, "I mean it's not like I don't eat, trust me, it's just hard to keep up with the metabolism especially when things get hectic. Don't worry Uncle Barry was the same way." 

Trying to change the subject Wally stands up, "okay now that's said why don't I do the dishes it's the least I can do."

"Master Wallace you are a guest," alfred chides, "you will do no such thing."

Wally wants to argue seeing as a normal guest wouldn't amount this many dishes but the look on Alfred's face has his mouth tied. It's makes Wally feel like he's 14 again being scolded by a very angry Aunt Iris. Blushing as he fiddles with his hands wally responds finally, "Oh...umm. I guess I'll just be out of your hair then as soon as my clothes dry. Sorry."

Alfred's face softens, at the redhead giving off the aura of a kicked puppy. "If you need to leave that is your decision but master bruce has asked you to stay. He wants to discuss something with you when he gets back." Alfred motions for the speedster to follow him into the media room, "He said it was important." 

Wally follows unusually quiet, his mind reeling with what Alfred just said. Two words repeat in his mind, "stay" and "important." Suddenly the rest of his drunken memories return. Blindsided Wally is as red as the Flash suit. He can only nod as Alfred tells him to feel free to put on a movie or read a book as he waits. His lack of speech should be disconcerting but the butler only gives him a knowing look. If Wally hadn't been too preoccupied with his internal freakout he'd have wondered if the butler was telepathic. 

"Okay Wally breathe. It's not that bad you just told The Batman about your embarrassing crush that you've had on him for 7 years. Oh my god 7 years he's probably so creeped out now. Who has a crush that long. Stalkers that's who. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I'm going to have to change my name and move to somewhere no one would look like Alaska. Yeah Alaska would work. Wait he's The Batman, world's greatest detective, he'd track me down before I even left. Uggh we're going to have to actually talk about it. Maybe Bruce will let me down gently, or at least bluntly like ripping off a bandaid. Why did Shay have to give me that stupid drink?" Wally sighs putting in a DvD on autopilot. He's not even aware of what he's watching as he tucks his legs beneath him on the plush couch. His mind continues to turn, until he starts to have trouble keeping his eyes open. As his eyes refuse to open one more time, one thought remains "Wait, he said I was important to him." Its at that thought he dozes off, movie ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating might change if I keep continuing this especially if Wally gets his wish to be pushed up against a wall lol

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, like from Wallys POV in the morning after. Tell me if you think I should?


End file.
